Prehistoric Park X (2020 Anime TV Series)
Cast of Animals Modern Animals in the Park * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) * Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus taurinus) * Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor unicolor) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) * Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Southern Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus sundevallii) * Southern African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) * South African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) * Indian Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena hyaena) * Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) * Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) * Cape Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus pictus) * Dingo (Canis dingo) * Common Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus ursinus) * Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinereus) * Binturong (Arctictis binturong) * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Indian Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta mulatta) * White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) * White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar lar) * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo ''pygmaeus ''pygmaeus) * Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) * Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) * Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) * Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) * Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) * American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) * Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) * Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) * Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) * Military Macaw (Ara militaris) * Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) * Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) * Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) * Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) * Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) * Blue-Bellied Roller (Coracias cyanogaster) * Golden-Breasted Starling (Lamprotornis regius) * Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) * Common Myna (Acridotheres tristis) * Village Weaver (Ploceus cucullatus) * Amazonian Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus coronatus) * European Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus peregrinus) * Western Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) * Common Barn Owl (Tyto alba alba) * African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) * African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) * Grey Heron (Ardea cinerea cinerea) * Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Crested Guineafowl (Guttera pucherani pucherani) * Long-Tailed Sylph (Aglaiocercus kingii) * Green-Throated Mango (Eulampis holosericeus) * Giant Hummingbird (Patagona gigas) * Ruby-Topaz Hummingbird (Chrysolampis mosquitus) * White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) * Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) * Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) * Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) * Royal Tern (Thalasseus maximus) * African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) * Indian Cobra (Naja naja) * Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) * Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) * Red-Eared Slider (Trachemys scripta elegans) * Indefatigable Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) * Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) * Sand Tiger Shark (Carcharias taurus) * Grey Reef Shark (Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos) * Reef Manta Ray (Manta alfredi) * Short-Tail Stingray (Dasyatis brevicaudata) * Koi (Cyprinus carpio haematopterus) * Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) * Emperor Angelfish (Pomacanthus imperator) * Yellow Tang (Zebrasoma flavescens) * Regal Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) * Lagoon Triggerfish (Rhinecanthus aculeatus) * Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) * Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) * Twospot Anthias (Pseudanthias bimaculatus) * Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) * Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera ligustica) * Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) * Blue Morpho Butterfly (Morpho peleides) * Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) * Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) * Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) * Sally Lightfoot Crab (Grapsus grapsus) * Caribbean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) * California Spiny Lobster (Panulirus interruptus) * Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) * Moon Jellyfish (Aurelia aurita) Episode 1: T-Rex Returns Location: Montana, 66 million years ago * Tyrannosaurus rex (2 males, 2 females) * Triceratops horridus (6 males, 4 females) * Ankylosaurus magniventris (1 male) (1 female rescued in episode 16) * Edmontosaurus annectens (7 males, 5 females) * Struthiomimus sedens (5 males, 8 females) * Didelopdon vorax (1 male and 2 females) * Purgatorius unio (1 female, 4 young of unknown gender) * Quetzalcoatlus northropi ''(3 males, 2 females) * ''Avisaurus archibaldi * Stygimoloch spinifer (1 male, 1 female) * Acheroraptor temertyorum * Borealosuchus sternbergii * Anzu wyliei Episode 2: Mammoth Undertaking Location: Siberia, 100,000 years ago and 150,000 years ago * Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) (14 females, 4 males, 3 calves of unknown gender) * Megaloceros giganteus (3 males, 5 females) * Deninger's Bear (Ursus deningeri kudarensis) (1 male) * Elasmotherium sibiricum (1 male) (1 female rescued in episode 16) * Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) (3 females, 1 male, 4 cubs of unknown gender) * Cave Wolf (Canis lupus spelaeus) * Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) (4 females, 3 males) * Siberian Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus sibiricus) (4 females, 2 males) * Saiga borealis (3 males, 5 females) * Equus lenensis (2 males, 2 females) * Common Raven (Corvus corax kamtschaticus) * Siberian Hyena (Crocuta ultima ussurica) (5 females rescued in episode 16) Episode 3: Dino-Birds Location: China, 123 million years ago * Microraptor gui (1 female, 1 male) * Dongbeititan dongi (3 males, 2 females) * Zhenyuanlong suni (4 females, 2 males) (Replacing Mei long because it's too small, thanks to ) * Incisivosaurus gauthieri (2 males) * Yutyrannus huali (1 male, 1 female) * Guidraco venator (2 males) * Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis (2 females, 1 male) * Confuciusornis sanctus * Repenomamus robustus '' * ''Dilong paradoxus '' * ''Sinosauropteryx prima ''(2 males and 1 female rescued in episode 16) * ''Hyphalosaurus baitaigouensis Episode 4: Saving the Saber-Tooth Location: Florida, 2 million years ago and 11,000 years ago * Titanis walleri (1 male, 1 female) * Smilodon gracilis * Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) (3 males, 5 females) * Eremotherium eomigrans (1 female) * Borophagus diversidens * Rhynchotherium sp. '' * ''Smilodon fatalis (1 male, 1 female, 2 cubs of unknown gender) * Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) (2 males, 4 females) * Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) * Hemiauchenia macrocephala (1 male, 3 females) * Glyptotherium floridanum (1 male) * Florida Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis elongata) * Lesser Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus pristinus) (1 female) * Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) * Cooper's Hawk (Accipiter cooperii) * American Ivory-Billed Woodpecker (Campephilus ''principalis principalis'') (1 male, 1 female) * American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) Episode'' 5: The Bug House Location: Scotland, 300 million years ago * ''Meganeura monyi (3 males, 2 females) * Arthropleura armata (1 female, 1 male) * Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis (6 males, 3 females) * Hylonomus lyelli * Eogyrinus attheyi '' * ''Rhizodus sp. ''(3 males, 3 females) * ''Phlegethontia longissima Episode 6: Super CrocLocation: Texas, 75 million years ago * ''Deinosuchus riograndensis (1 male, 1 female) * Gorgosaurus libratus (1 male, 1 female) (replacing Albertosaurus sarcophagus to avert anachronism, thanks to ) * Parasaurolophus walkeri (3 males, 2 females) * Nyctosaurus sp. (1 male, 2 females) * Saurornitholestes sullivani (1 male; The dromaeosaurid was a stowaway!) (1 female rescued in episode 24) * Edmontonia sp. * Agujaceratops mariscalensis * Texacephale langstoni '' * ''Angulomastacator daviesi '' Episode 7: Storm in the Desert Location: Mongolia, 75 million years ago and 70 million years ago * ''Velociraptor mongoliensis (5 males, 2 females) * Protoceratops andrewsi ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Citipati osmolskae ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Pinacosaurus grangeri (1 male) * Plesiohadros djadoktaensis * Shuvuuia deserti * Tarbosaurus bataar (2 males) * Therizinosaurus cheloniformis (1 female) * Avimimus portentosus * Gallimimus bullatus ''(2 males and 3 females rescued in episode 16) * 'Saurolophus angustirostris'' ' Episode 8: Lost Birds of the America Location: Virginia, 1608 * Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) (25 males, 13 females) * Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) (15 males, 9 females) * Eastern Elk (Cervus canadensis canadensis) (8 males, 12 females) * Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) (1 female, 2 cubs of unknown gender; Extinct eastern populations) * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) (1 male; The squirrel was a stowaway!) (1 female introduced in episode 39) * Virginia White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus virginianus) * Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) * Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) * Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) * Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Eastern Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) Episode 9: Mega-Beasts Down Under Location: Australia, 100,000 years ago * Procoptodon goliah ''(5 males, 7 females) * ''Diprotodon optatum (3 males, 2 females) * Thylacoleo carnifex (1 male) * Giant Koala (Phascolarctos stirtoni) (1 female, 1 joey of unknown gender) * Megalania (Varanus priscus) (1 female) * Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) (3 females, 4 males) * Genyornis newtoni (2 males, 1 female) * Quinkana fortirostrum * Wedge-Tailed Eagle (Aquila audax audax) * Palorchestes azael * Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) Episode 10: Wings of the Sea Location: Kansas, 80.5 million years ago * Pteranodon longiceps ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Tylosaurus proriger (1 male) * Icthyornis dispar * Hesperornis regalis (2 males, 4 females) * Xiphactinus audax ''(4 males, 4 females) * ''Ptychodus mortoni * Archelon ischyros ''(1 male) * ''Baculites ovatus '' * ''Elasmosaurus platyurus ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Enchodus petrosus ''(14 males, 12 females) * ''Claosaurus agilis Episode 11: Jurassic Giants Location: Colorado, 150 million years ago * Brachiosaurus altithorax ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Stegosaurus armatus (2 males, 2 females) * Allosaurus fragilis (1 male) * Dryosaurus altus ''(6 females, 3 males) * ''Ceratosaurus nasicornis '' * ''Brontosaurus excelsus * Amphicotylus lucasii '' * ''Kepodactylus insperatus * Triconolestes curvicuspis ''(1 female rescued in episode 16) Episode 12: Tale of a Sail Location: Texas, 285 million years ago * ''Dimetrodon grandis ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Seymouria baylorensis * Sphenacodon ferox '' * ''Eryops megacephalus '' * ''Xenacanthus texensis '' * ''Diplocaulus magnicornis ''(3 males, 1 female) Episode 13: Mega-Mammal Location: Pakistan, 28 million years ago * ''Paraceratherium bugtiense (1 male, 3 females) * Hyaenodon gigas ''(3 males, 5 females) * ''Paraentelodon intermedium (1 male, 2 females) * Cynodictis elegans (1 female, 2 cubs of unknown gender) * Chalicotherium pilgrimi (2 males, 1 female) Episode 14: Monster Shark Location: Peru, 13 million years ago * Megalodon (Carcharodon megalodon) (1 male) * Livyatan melvillei (1 female, 1 male calf) * Thalassocnus antiquus '' * ''Odobenocetops peruvianus * Piscogavialis jugaliperforatus '' * ''Sula brandi '' * ''Sardinops sp. '' Episode 15: Delta of Doom Location: Morocco, 99 million years ago * ''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus ''(2 males, 1 female) * ''Rebbachisaurus garasbae ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Araripesuchus rattoides ''(1 female) * ''Laganosuchus maghrebensisis'' '' * 'Alanqa saharica'' '' * Deltadromeus agilis (1 male) * ''''Mawsonia gigas ' * 'Onchopristis dunklei ' * Carcharodontosaurus saharicus Episode 16: Antarctic Predators Location: Antarctica, 193 million years ago and Falkland Islands, 1874 * Cryolophosaurus ellioti ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Glacialisaurus hammeri ''(2 males, 3 females) * Unnamed Sauropod * ''Dimorphodon sp. * Warrah (Dusicyon australis) (1 male, 1 female, 4 cubs of unknown gender) * Western Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes chrysocome chrysocome) * Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) * Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) * Striated Caracara (Phalcoboenus australis) * Black-Browed Albatross (Thalassarche melanophris) * Cheviot Sheep (Ovis aries) * Xerces Blue Butterfly (Glaucopsyche xerces) (5 males and 3 females rescued before the episode starts) Episode 17: Mega-Snake Location: Colombia, 60 million years ago * Titanoboa cerrejonensis (1 female) * Acherontisuchus guajiraensis * Paleopsilopterus itaboraiensis '' * ''Obdurodon sudamericanum ''(1 female) * ''Carbonemys cofrinii (2 males, 3 females) * Carodnia vierai Episode 18: Time of the Dying Location: Russia, 252 million years ago * Inostrancevia alexandri (3 males, 2 females) * Archosaurus rossicus * Scutosaurus karpinskii ''(4 males, 4 females) * ''Megawhaitsia patrichae * Vivaxosaurus trautscholdi ''(2 males, 2 females) Episode 19: Terror in the Caucasus Location: Turkey, 1918 * Caspian Tiger (''Panthera tigris tigris) (1 female, 3 cubs of unknown gender) * Caspian Red Deer (Cervus elaphus maral) * Anatolian Boar (Sus scrofa libycus) * Syrian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos syriacus) * European Jackal (Canis aureus moreoticus) * Common Crane (Grus grus) * Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) Episode 20: The Dinosaur Pioneer Location: Wyoming, 115 million years ago * Deinonychus antirrhopus ''(2 males, 2 females) * ''Tenontosaurus tilletti (5 males, 6 females) * Sauropelta edwardsorum ''(2 females) * ''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis * Sauroposeidon proteles * Megacerops coloradensis ''(1 male rescued before the episode starts) Episode 21: Rise of the Dinosaurs Location: Argentina, 231.4 million years ago * ''Eoraptor lunensis ''(2 males, 2 females) * ''Sanjuansaurus gordilloi' '(1 male, 2 females) * Saurosuchus galilei ''(1 male) * ''Exaeretodon frenguellii ''(2 females) * ''Panphagia protos ''(4 females, 2 males) * ''Aetosauroides scagliai * Ischigualastia jenseni '' Episode 22: Last of the Moas Location: New Zealand, 1298 * South Island Giant Moa (''Dinornis robustus) (3 males, 4 females) * Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) (1 male, 1 female) * Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) (2 males, 6 females) * New Zealand Kaka (Nestor meridionalis) * Tui (Prosthemadera novaeseelandiae) Episode 23: Real-Life Yeti Location: China, 100,000 years ago * Gigantopithecus blacki ''(1 male) * Dwarf Panda (''Ailuropoda minor) (2 females, 1 cub of unknown gender) * Palaeoloxodon namadicus ''(3 females, 2 calves of unknown gender) * Chinese Gaur (''Bos gaurus grangeri) * Mainland Serow (Capricornis milneedwardsii) * South China Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Homo erectus Episode 24: Mother Dinosaur Location: Montana, 76.7 million years ago * Maiasaura peeblesorum (4 females, 3 males, 6 hatchlings of unknown gender) * Einiosaurus procurvicornis ''(2 males, 2 females) * ''Daspletosaurus horneri (3 males, 2 females) * Bambiraptor feinbergorum * Scolosaurus cutleri * Alphadon marshii * Montanazhdarcho minor Episode 25: Planet of the Fish Location: Australia, 380 million years ago * Gogonasus andrewsae (3 males, 2 females) * Dunkleosteus sp. (1 male, 2 females) (I know its fossils have been found in the northern hemisphere, but I made it as a speculate species.) * Materpiscis attenboroughi * Onychodus jandemarrai * Titanichthys sp. (Just like Dunkleosteus, I made it as a speculate species.) Episode 26: Saved as a Dodo Location: Mauritius, 1661 * Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) (5 males, 3 females) * Mauritius Blue Pigeon (Alectroenas nitidissimus) (4 males, 4 females) * Masked Booby (Sula dactylatra) * Mauritius Kestrel (Falco punctatus) * Tabby Cat (Felis catus) (1 female; The cat was a stowaway!) * Feral Pig (Sus domesticus) Episode 27: Safari Through Time Location: South Africa, 199 million years ago and 1797 * Heterodontosaurus tucki ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Massospondylus carinatus (3 males, 2 females) * Dracovenator regenti * Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) (4 males, 6 females) * Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) (2 males, 3 females) * Southern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis bicornis) (1 male) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) Episode 28: Legend of Predator X Location: England and Germany, 150 million years ago * Pliosaurus funkei (1 female, 2 males) * Brachypterygius extremus ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Juratyrant langhami (2 females) * Dacentrurus armatus * Hybodus houtienensis '' * ''Pectinatites pectinatus ''(3 males, 5 females) * ''Archaeopteryx lithographica ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Compsognathus longipes ''(3 males, 2 females) * ''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri (4 males, 3 females) * Aspidorhynchus acutirostris (4 males, 4 females) * Eurysternum wagleri * Pachythrissops ''propterus '' Episode 29: Giant Scavenger Location: Argentina, 6 million years ago * Argentavis magnificens (1 male) * Thylacosmilus atrox (1 male, 2 females) * Macrauchenia patachonica (4 males, 7 females) * Peltephilus ferox ''(3 males, 3 females) * ''Pisanodon nazari * Borhyaenidium musteloides * Cyonasua argentina '' * ''Eudromia sp. '' Episode 30: Non-Penguin Location: Maine, 1830 * Great Auk (''Pinguinus impennis) (4 males, 4 females) * Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) (5 males, 3 females) * Sea Mink (Neovison macrodon) (1 pregnant female; The mink was a stowaway!) * Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) * American Herring Gull (Larus smithsonianus) * American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) Episode 31: Giants of Madagascar Location: Madagascar, 70 million years ago and 2,000 years ago * Majungasaurus crenatissimus (1 male, 2 females) * Rapetosaurus krausei * Rahonavis ostromi (3 males, 4 females) * Simosuchus clarki * Beelzebufo ampinga (3 males, 2 females) * Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) (1 male, 1 female) * Megaladapis edwardsi ''(2 males, 2 females) * ''Palaeopropithecus ingens (1 male, 1 female) * Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (Choeropsis madagascariensis) (1 female, 1 calf of unknown gender) * Cryptoprocta spelea * Voay robustus * Malagasy Crowned Eagle (Stephanoaetus mahery) Episode 32: The Missing Link Location: Germany, 47 million years ago * Darwinius masillae ''(3 males, 2 females) * ''Gastornis geiselensis (1 female, 2 chicks of unknown gender) * Leptictidium auderiense (2 females, 4 young of unknown gender) * Titanomyrma giganteum ''(50 females, 16 males) * ''Propalaeotherium parvulum (3 males, 3 females) * Boverisuchus magnifrons * Allaeochelys crassesculpta '' * ''Masillastega rectirostris '' Episode 33: An Alien World Location: Canada, 508 million years ago * ''Anomalocaris canadensis (1 male) * Olenoides serratus (6 males, 4 females) * Pikaia gracilens ''(12 of unknown gender) * ''Hallucigenia sparsa (8 of unknown gender) * Opabinia regalis (2 females, 1 male) * Heath Hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) (4 males and 3 females rescued before the episode starts) Episode 34: Odd-Looking Pterosaurs Location: Brazil, 108 million years ago * Tapejara wellnhoferi (3 males, 3 females) * Tupuxuara leonardii ''(2 males, 1 female) * ''Tropeognathus mesembrinus (4 males, 2 females) * Irritator challengeri * Mirischia asymmetrica '' * ''Santanachelys sp. '' * ''Cladocyclus sp. '' Episode 35: Giants Under the Ice Location: Russia, 1765 * Steller's Sea Cow (''Hydrodamalis gigas) (3 males, 3 females) * Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) (4 males, 6 females) * Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) * Polar Bear (Ursus ''maritimus) * Northern Fur Seal (''Callorhinus ursinus) * Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) * Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) Episode 36: Crystal Palace Mascot Location: England, 126 million years ago * Iguanodon bernissartensis ''(3 males, 2 females) * ''Hypsilophodon foxii (2 males, 2 females) * Caulkicephalus trimicrodon * Koumpiodontosuchus aprosdokiti * Baryonyx walkeri ''(1 female) * ''Oplosaurus armatus '' * ''Neovenator salerii '' * ''Leptocleidus superstes '' Episode 37: Seals of the Caribbean Location: Caribbean Islands, 1858 and 1951 * Caribbean Monk Seal (''Neomonachus tropicalis) (2 males, 3 females) * Gould's Emerald (Chlorostilbon elegans) (4 males, 6 females) * Cuban Red Macaw (Ara tricolor) (3 males, 2 females) * Cuban Amazon (Amazona leucocephala) * Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus) * Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) Episode 38: Japanese Predators Location: Japan, 128 million years ago and 1900 * Fukuiraptor kitadaniensis (2 males) * Fukuisaurus tetoriensis ''(3 males, 4 females) * ''Fukuivenator paradoxus * Fukuititan nipponensis '' * ''Koshisaurus katsuyama '' * Honshū Wolf (''Canis lupus hodophilax) (3 males, 3 females) * Japanese Sika Deer (Cervus nippon nippon) * Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) * Crested Honey Buzzard (Pernis ptilorhynchus) Episode 39: Escape from Dinosaur Island Location: Romania, 70 million years ago * Balaur bondoc ''(3 males, 3 females) * ''Telmatosaurus transylvanicus (4 males, 3 females) * Struthiosaurus transylvanicus ''(2 males) * ''Rhabdodon priscus '' * ''Magyarosaurus dacus '' * ''Elopteryx nopcsai '' * ''Hatzegopteryx thambema '' Episode 40: Poster Tadpole Location: Costa Rica, 1988 * Golden Toad (''Incilius periglenes) (10 males, 6 females) * White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica narica) * Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) * Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) * Yellow-Naped Amazon (Amazona auropalliata) * Fiery-Billed Aracari (Pteroglossus frantzii) * Black-Crowned Central American Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri oerstedii oerstedii) (3 males, 2 females; The monkeys were stowaways!) * Jaguar (Panthera onca) Episode 41: Next of Kin Location: Kenya, 3.5 million years ago * Australopithecus afarensis (3 males, 4 females) * Deinotherium bozasi (4 females) * Ancylotherium henningi * Megantereon whitei ''(2 males) * ''Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni * White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) * Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) Episode 42: Aloha, Birdie Location: Hawaii, 1000 and 1930 * Turtle-Jawed Moa-Nalo (Chelychelynechen quassus) (3 males, 4 females) * Nēnē-Nui (Branta hylobadistes) (4 males, 4 females) * Kauaʻi Finch (Telespiza persecutrix) (3 males, 2 females) * Hawaiʻi ʻōʻō (Moho nobilis) (3 females, 2 males) * Kauaʻi ʻōʻō (Moho braccatus) (3 females, 5 males) * Oʻahu ʻōʻō (Moho apicalis) (4 females, 2 males) * Black Mamo (Drepanis funerea) (6 females, 5 males) * Kona Grosbeak (Chloridops kona) (3 males, 3 females) * Greater Koa Finch (Rhodacanthis palmeri) (4 males, 4 females) * Laysan Honeycreeper (Himatione fraithii) (2 males, 2 females) * Kākāwahie (Paroreomyza flammea) (5 males, 3 females) * Small Asian Mongoose (Herpestes javanicus) * Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) Thoughts?